Eternally Yours
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Hope is a normal foster kid bounced around the system for 12 years, until the day of the accident. She's taken in soon after by a frazzled women and her 12 year old daughter, giving Hope the mother she's never had, and the sister she's always wanted. What happens when her sister Bella wants to go stay with her dad? What happens when a certain blonde takes a liking to her? Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

14\. That's how many homes I've been in in my life, and I'm only 12. My current family wasn't that bad I suppose, not as bad as some have been; and though they only wanted the check they got from the state every month, they still took care of me…until the accident at least.

.

"When we get back I want you to do your chores and go straight to bed, understand?" My foster dad asked from the driver's seat and I nodded. "Speak up!" He demanded, making me wince. He was a quick to anger kind of man, however the last home I was in, I was there for a year and I wasn't allowed to speak at all so I was accustom to keeping my mouth shut.

"Yes sir." I whispered and he sighed, having heard me. He looked to his wife, snatching the whiskey bottle that she had in her hands and drank before handing it back, though just as he did and took his eyes off the road I felt as if the world slowed down. There, barreling towards us, was a semi-truck, seemingly out of control. "LOOK OUT!"

"Jesus, I wanted you to speak, not shout!" He demanded, looking back at me.

"Daniel!" My foster mother screamed, and by the time he spun back around it was too late. Our car hit the truck head on and the car seemed to almost fold in half under the pressure. I pulled my legs up as my father's seat was shoved back into mine. The car hit the rail on the side of the road and I felt it flip over, flying into the air before landing upside down in the dirt on the side of the road.

I began coughing as dust was kicked up all around the car just as I began hearing voices. "Get them out of there!" A few people shouted.

"Mom! Are they okay? Mom!" A young girl's voice yelled next before I saw a woman's face beside my now destroyed window.

"Can you move sweetie?" She asked and I nodded, feeling slight pain in my neck as I hung upside down, my hair hanging limply against the roof of the car. "Okay, unbuckle your seatbelt for me." She was trying to sound calm but I heard the urgency in her voice and did as she said immediately. "Bella, go back to the car! NOW!" She yelled at someone behind her and I assumed it was the little girl. "Alright, crawl to me, can you do that?" I inched forward, feeling severe pain in my ribs and left leg, but just as I got to the window I felt her grab ahold of me and begin pulling me out carefully. I clung to her as tightly as possible as she lifted me and ran from the car when not a second later it exploded into a blaze of fire. "Are you alright?" I winced as I shook my head and felt her lay me on the ground. "What's your name? Can you tell me?"

"Hope…" I mumbled, hearing sirens in the distance as people began crowding around me.

"Alright Hope, I'm going to follow you to the hospital okay? It won't do to have you all alone."

"And I'll bring you something to eat, hospital food is gross, trust me. I'm Bella, and you're going to be okay." I felt her hand in my own, looking up at the brunette girl no older than me as the ambulance pulled up and paramedics began assessing me. I felt myself drifting out of consciousness as a brace was placed around my neck and I was lifted onto a flat board and placed on a stretcher. Bella was the last thing I saw before black took over my vision.

.

"Hey. My mom is talking to the doctor, nice to see you're awake." As soon as I opened my eyes again Bella was right there, hand in mine as if I was going to slip away if she let go.

"Thanks for staying." My voice sounded like shit as I tried to clear my throat and she handed me a cup of water.

"Of course, couldn't leave you alone…the doctor said those were your foster parents in the car, I'm sorry that they didn't make it." I shrugged, sitting up as she adjusted the bed so I could be leaning back.

"I've only been with them for 2 months, it's not like we were close…they were actually pretty mean." She nodded slowly be perked up as she slid a bag over to me.

"I walked down the street while you were out and got some chicken nuggets and fries, are you hungry?" I grinned, nodding and quickly digging into the food she gave me.

"Thanks Bella, this is awesome. I don't get fast food all that often." I smiled and she laughed happily. We talked for the next few minutes about our hobbies and things like that, and I found out she enjoys reading, though she paused as she tried to talk to me about books.

"You don't have a favorite book?" I shook my head.

"I don't know how to read…I never went to school, I was always home schooled and that was where I learned about cleaning and whatever kind of drugs the family I was staying with used." I joked and she looked very saddened by this.

"That's horrible! Maybe you're better off having been in the accident then, you have a chance for a better place now right?" I shook my head.

"I've been in 14 homes in 12 years, all homes are the same Bella, they want money or a little maid, that's it." I shrugged, as if it didn't matter but she was appalled before storming from the room. I finished my food quickly before she walked back in, followed by her mother and a doctor.

"Hello Hope. I've looked over your scans and x-rays, there's nothing internally wrong, but you have 2 broken ribs and a fractured leg. We will tape up your ribs and you will be in a boot with crutches for the next month, other than that, you're free to go." The doctor explained and I nodded, seeing Bella's mom sit beside me, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Hello Hope, my name is Renee. Bella told me what you said to her and I spoke to the representative that was sent over for you. How would you like to come and stay with Bella and I?" I was stunned that she was being so kind after already having saved me from a car wreck but I nodded none the less, feeling the tears fill my eyes as she pulled me to her. "Alright. I'll fill out the paper work and get to cleaning you a room. You'll be free to come home tomorrow. For now, you get some rest." I watched the nurse switch my IV bag and began to feel sleepy a moment later, feeling her stroking my hair gently, lulling me into the first peaceful slumber I've had in quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_Art should comfort the disturbed_

 _And disturb the comfortable_

 _-Cesar Cruz_

"Alright, let's go ruin our lives." Bella spoke, pulling her bag from the carousel and walking off with me to find Charlie.

"Don't complain, this was your idea sis, all your fault if you're miserable." I giggled and she glared jokingly before she was pulled into a hug by her father.

"Hey Charlie." She greeted before I was hugged as well.

"How was the flight girls?" He asked as we walked outside and put our suitcases into his cruiser.

"Good, we mostly slept the whole way so it didn't really feel that long." I told him as we began driving towards Forks. The trip seemed longer than it was as it was filled with awkward silence until Charlie spoke again, passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"I fixed up your room for you Bella, new bed and everything, and I had the attic cleared out for you Hope, all of your art things are already up there and you can set it up however you want, Renee said you needed the extra room as a studio." I nodded.

"Thanks Charlie, that's really awesome of you." He nodded as we pulled up and unloaded our bags, carrying them inside. I walked up the stairs with Bella but continued to a door at the end of the hall and maneuvered my suitcases up the narrow stairwell, closing the door behind me. I grinned, seeing the queen sized bed with black and read sheets and pillows, before dumping my suitcases on it and turning to my supplies in the boxes that were mailed. I unloaded my easel and began setting everything up beside the window, exactly how I had it at home, hanging a few of my better paintings on the walls. I had taken an art class Renee signed us up for and loved every second of it, realizing how good I was at it and making sure to keep with it. Renee never skimped on my supplies, knowing how relaxing it was for me, very few things in the world had that effect on me anymore. After unloading all of that I heard footsteps and saw Bella coming up the steps.

"Need some help?" I nodded and she set to work unpacking my bathroom stuff for me in the bathroom beside the stairs while I began stringing up my fairy lights above my bed and all around the room. "I'm still welcome in your studio right?"

"Of course, you're the only one, you know that." I unpacked my clothes while Bella went downstairs to greet Billy and Jacob, who it seems had given her a truck…a deadly truck. As I finished unpacking I placed a new canvas on my easel and began working.

By the time Charlie called me down for dinner I was half way through my work, seeing a little wolf pup sniffing at some flowers in a field. I ran down the steps, catching my sister from falling as she stepped down behind me. "Thanks…again." I chuckled, sitting at the table with her, eating the lasagna she made and talking with Charlie.

"So I signed you up for school exactly how Renee asked me to, Bella, you'll have regular classes and Hope, you will be taking AP courses to make up the last credits you need to go to senior year on time." I nodded, understanding him as Renee had already explained. Since I had never been to school before moving in with Renee and Bella, I didn't even know how to read and write. I was given a tutor who came to my house 3 times a week and helped me with Math, English and Science until I caught up, however Forks has a credits system and if I don't have the required credits from passing all my classes I won't go to senior year with Bella and graduate.

"Thanks Charlie, that's perfect." I went up to bed that night, nervous for tomorrow, never having been in a real school before. I packed the things I would need in my bag and changed quickly, hopping into bed, turning off the light, and praying that tomorrow would go well.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Everyone is a genius, but if you judge a fish by it's_

 _ability to climb a tree it will live it's_

 _whole life believing it is stupid."_

 _-Albert Einstein_

"Well this should be fun." I muttered as Bella parked the truck and I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed her in, glaring at whoever had the nerve to say something to us on our way.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my sister, Hope. We're picking up our schedules." Bella spoke to the women behind the counter and she grinned at us.

"Oh, of course, Chief Swan's girls." I shuffled under her gaze, feeling uncomfortable at being called that. Charlie wasn't my dad, I had visited him with Bella only because Bella helped me function for a really long time, in fact she still does, we needed each other more than anything after I moved in. She stopped going when we were 14 and that was the end of that, Charlie's nice and all but he's not my dad. The women quickly explained our schedules to us and where to go before giving us a paper to get signed and pointing us in the right directions.

"Okay…guess I'll see you at lunch." I nodded, following along after the students and finding my locker, pulling out the books I needed for my first 3 classes, looking over my schedule.

 _1_ _st_ _\- AP Math-Building 4_

 _2_ _nd_ _\- AP English-Building 3_

 _3_ _rd_ _-AP History- Building 5_

 _Lunch_

 _4_ _th_ _-AP Science-Building 2_

 _5_ _th_ _-Painting-Building 6_

As I looked at the paper I knew I was in trouble. History wasn't something I was tutored in, I knew some things of course but nothing technical, history not having been a priority for a child that couldn't even read…I'm screwed.

Math was pretty simple for me, and I got through it without any pain, it was my best subject, numbers were easy for me to work with, and English wasn't hard as we were beginning Hamlet and I had already read it 2 years prior. Now however I'm standing outside the History building, feeling read to shoot myself with how nervous I was. I walked in and handed my paper to the teacher to sign, making her smile down at me. "Hello Hope. I'm Miss. Casey. Let me know if there's anything you need, alright?" I nodded. "You can sit in the back next to Jasper. Mr. Hale, raise your hand please?" I saw a blonde boys hand go up and walked over to the table, sitting beside him and seeing his stiff posture relax almost immediately, as he looked at me in pure confusion. I pulled out my book and followed along with what she was saying, taking as many notes as I could, feeling completely frustrated with the words she was saying as I understood none of them. I felt a rush of calm and let it take me over as the teacher let us go on a worksheet for the rest of class and I looked through the book, trying to figure out what it was about, seeing everyone else done within 5 minutes.

"Here, just copy the answers, it'll be faster." I heard a southern voice from beside me and saw Jasper handing me his worksheet.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Thank you though. I really need to figure all this out for myself." He nodded as the bell rang and I packed my bag up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in AP history if you don't know the basics." He said, walking out the door beside me and I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face.

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about problems that you don't know anything about." I hissed and he flinched back as I practically ran out the door and into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray with a slice of pizza and a coke, before seeing Bella waving me over. "Hey. I'm Hope." I introduced myself and learned Bella's new friends names were Jessica, Mike, Angela, Lauren, Eric and Tyler. I listened as Jessica explained the Cullen's to us, not really caring too much about what she was saying as I turned to see Jasper staring at me, he smiled slightly when he caught my eyes and I shook my head, turning back around.

"They don't really talk to anyone but each other." Angela explained.

"Yeah, because they're all together, like, together together. The blonde girl Rosalie and the dark haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing. Then the little dark haired girl Alice, she's really weird, she's with Derek, the one she's holding onto for dead life. Then there's Jasper and Edward, they're single but apparently no one here is good enough for them…so don't waste your time." I rolled my eyes, seeing Bella's interest and knowing she would end up with Edward. "Carlisle Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela joked and I laughed slightly.

"It's nice of him and his wife to take in all those kids." Bella commented and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think she can have kids of her own though." I snapped my head towards her, glaring and she flinched back.

"So because she can't have kids of her own that makes her gesture less kind and self-sacrificing. The foster system is shit, they could have ended up in much worse places, the women may have saved their lives, I haven't even met the women and I know I respect her way more than I do you." I snarled and she had the decency to look ashamed. Everything got quiet for a moment before Angela broke the silence.

"I haven't seen you all day. You're a junior too right?" I nodded.

"I'm in AP classes, that's probably why you haven't seen me."

"Damn, you must be really smart." Jessica spoke and I shook my head.

"I'm actually really dumb, but I need the extra credits AP classes give if I want to go into senior year on time." I explained, not really caring what they thought about me.

"Did you just not go to school before?" Mike asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. I bounced around the foster system until I was 12 when I was adopted by Bella's mom. I didn't even know how to read when I came to them. I had a tutor for Math, English, and Science for the next few years, which is making AP history incredibly hard since I've never studied it before. This is actually my first time in a school." They all looked stunned at what I was saying.

"Wait, you've really never been to a school before? Lucky!" Mike exclaimed, only to be smacked by Angela.

"Yeah…super lucky." I mumbled, getting up and walking off to science as the bell rang. I was about to walk into the building when the door was held open for me and I looked up to see Jasper Hale holding it.

"I wanted to apologize. I heard what you said at lunch and you're right. It wasn't my place to say anything." I nodded as we walked into the same classroom and I handed my slip in…being seated by Jasper again. "If you need a tutor, history is my best subject. I would love to help you." I was stunned by his generosity, but nodded none the less.

"That would be nice Jasper. Thank you. I suppose I can forgive you for earlier, I over reacted." He grinned and I took note of how beautiful he looked when he did.

"It's all in the past ma'am." I felt my heart flutter at his accent but I refused to be one of those girls who flirted with him relentlessly, like Jessica seemed to. The rest of class went by quickly, Jasper helped me here and there but I did mostly everything myself and I was quite proud of it. "What do you have next?" He asked and I glanced at my schedule.

"Painting, I like that I have it at the end of the day. It gives me a chance to relax before the end of the day, painting calms me." He seemed to be taking in everything I was saying and smiled.

"You should paint me sometime." He joked and I chuckled, seeing that we were approaching the building.

"Do you have the same class?" He shook his head.

"God no, I can't paint to save my life ma'am. My building is back that way, I just didn't want to stop talking to you." I felt the blush creep across my face and he grinned, making me blush more.

"Well thanks for walking me Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, taking my hand and kissing the back of it tenderly before walking off, leaving me to swoon.

I did begin a painting of Jasper during that class, having an assignment to paint a person. I decided I would make his dream of me painting him come true.

.

"Do you want me to hit him?" I asked Bella after she explained Edward Cullen's actions towards her in class earlier.

"No, of course not. You need to stop getting in fights." I shrugged, walking up the attic stairs and sitting on my bed, pulling out my homework. I barreled through the math and English, as well as the science before working on my history. It wasn't too hard to be honest, it just seemed like things I should already know and it made me feel incredibly dumb to not know it. I knew I would end up taking Jasper up on the tutoring if not just to spend more time with him. I went to sleep that night dreaming of my cute southern friend, knowing this crush I was developing would end up getting me into trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

_You want what everyone wants_

 _You want a love that consumes you_

 _You want passion and adventure_

 _And maybe even a little danger_

 _-Damon Salvatore_

.

The next week went by rather quickly and I soon found myself at the Cullen's house on Monday after school, ready to work on a history project together. "Thanks for driving me, I don't have a car of my own and I would feel bad taking Bella's truck."

"Anytime. Now let's go before my mother starts talking to you, she's been wanting to meet you all week and I-" He was cut off as we were about to climb to the second floor, by a couple walking from the kitchen.

"Jasper, you know not to sneak girls in and out of the house." The women scolds, but I can see it's all in fun as she holds out her hand for me. "I'm Esme, it's lovely to meet you. Jasper never stops talking about you."

"Oh." I blushed completely red, I'm sure of it. "It's nice to meet you too, you have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen." She grinned as I shook her husband's hand.

"Carlisle, please just Carlisle and Esme will be fine, especially if you're going to be here more often. You're welcome here anytime." I thanked him as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, holding the covered canvas in my hand a little tighter. "What's this?"

"Oh, I'm in a painting class and I made something for Jasper." I grinned and Esme awed, making me blush again.

"For me?" I nodded.

"You asked me to paint you remember?" I took the covering off of my art project and heard them all gasp.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have an amazing talent." I grinned as they all seemed to like it, Jasper taking it from my hands and kissing my cheek gently.

"Stop making me blush, I don't think I can get any redder." I joked.

"Well, we'll let you get to your project. Will you kids be getting hungry? I'll make you something."

"Oh, you don't have to-" I was cut off by the generous women.

"I'll make you a snack, I insist." She walked off happily and Carlisle nodded to me, following her before Jasper led me up to his bedroom.

"Sorry about them, they-"

"No, don't apologize, they're very nice. I think it's amazing that they're so young and so willing to take you all in like they did. You really have an amazing family, your house is so welcoming and homey." I sat on his bed as he hung the painting on the wall above his desk, making me smile.

"You have a lovely little family too. Bella seems to really love you, Chief Swan is…" He didn't seem to know how to phrase whatever he wanted to say.

"Charlie isn't my dad. I was adopted by Renee in Arizona years after they got divorced…I never told you that story did I?" He shook his head and I nodded.

"You don't have to if you-"

"It's okay. I was bounced around from family to family until I was 12, at that point I had lived with 14 families." He seemed stunned by this but I kept going. "I had only been with my family for 2 months when we got into a car accident. My adoptive father was drinking and a semi-truck came at us head on. I tried to get him to stop but didn't react fast enough. They were killed upon impact. The car flipped and I remember hanging upside down when Renee showed up in the window. She got me to unbuckle my seat belt and pulled me from the car 5 seconds before it exploded, I got out with a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Bella stayed by my bedside until I woke up and Renee adopted me the next day. Guess I really lucked out huh?" I chuckled but when I looked over at Jasper his eyes were pitch black. "Jasper?"

"Jasper isn't here right now." He snarled and I flinched back, jumping from the bed, my bag falling with a loud crash as he stood, following me. The next thing I knew the door burst open and Carlisle was on Jasper before I could blink, Esme holding me to her in a firm grip. "Let go! Give Her Back!" He roared, really seeming to give Carlisle a run for his money at trying to hold him down. I was terrified at this moment but when I looked at Jasper he didn't seem angry…well, not only angry, he seemed desperate and scared. I pulled from Esme's grip, much to her displeasure and approached Jasper slowly.

"Jazz-" I was cut off by a loud snarl and I stopped.

"Major, that's not Jasper right now hone." I nodded, walking forward again.

"Major?" He froze and looked at me, the desperation and fear on his face was heartbreaking. "Calm down, its okay. Please don't hurt Carlisle? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. No one is taking me away, relax." When I got to him I cradled his face in my hands and he seemed to almost…purr? "What are you?" I asked Carlisle, who was still holding onto him tightly.

He sighed loudly, not wanting to have to tell me I suppose. "We're vampires. We drink animal blood though, we are no threat to the town. Jasper has another personality that I'm sure he can tell you more about but he's trying to protect you. Major came out when you were upset and is only more hostile because I'm trying to keep you from him, I just don't want him hurting you." Major growled loudly and I put my hand over his mouth, startling him and making Carlisle look at me stunned at my gall.

"Let him go." I told him. He seemed about to object but released him when he realized I was serious. I felt arms around me immediately and wind before we were sat against the window, with him clutching me tightly on his lap. "It's alright Major, Carlisle and Esme won't hurt us." I don't know why I was handling this so well but I tried my best to relax him when I heard feet running and saw his siblings all running in, about to storm over. "Don't!" I demanded and everyone froze, Major snarling and growling like an animal before nuzzling my neck.

"Alice had a vision, we tried to get here as fast as we could…" Emmett explained and Carlisle nodded.

"Hope seems to have a handle on this…she calms him in a way no one ever has." Esme told them and they all stared in shock.

"Maybe she's not so bad, she makes life easier for him." Rose smiled and I smiled back, happy that she was finally done glaring at me.

"Can I have Jasper back?" I asked and his head snapped up, looking around the room. "They won't hurt me, they were afraid you would hurt me and were trying to help."

"Never! I would never harm you, my beautiful mate…my mate, mine…" He mumbled into my neck, his accent a lot thicker as he spoke.

"I know, you would never hurt me. I trust you. Let Jasper come back okay? He'll protect me too, you don't need to worry about me, I'm safe." I felt his arms relax a moment later and I smiled, seeing his honey colored eyes looking back at me.

"Oh god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry I-"

"Jasper, calm down. I'm fine. Everyone is fine. Relax." I pulled his head to my chest and ran my fingers through his hair, gesturing for everyone to leave and they did as Jasper began purring again. "You have some explaining to do…mate." He looked up abruptly but nodded none the less.

.

"Wow." I mumbled as he finished his speech. We had been talking on his bed for the past 5 hours. "So you were changed during the Civil War, where you were forced into another war as a newborn, you trained the newborns for Maria until Peter and Charlotte rescued you and you met Alice and Derek." He nodded. "Now you've been waiting here with the Cullen's for me, for almost 70 years?"

"That's about it, yes."

"And not only are cold ones real, but traditional vampires as well, werewolves, shape shifters, witches and doppelgangers?"

"Yes. Traditionals still have blood and they burn in the sun unless they have jewelry, whereas we sparkle in the sunlight. They have fangs and we don't, though our strength and speed aren't that different." I nodded at his explanation and snuggled deeper into his side from where we were now laying on his bed. "I'll text Charlie and tell him you're having a sleepover with Alice. You can stay here and borrow clothes for tomorrow, no big deal, I don't want you going home feeling like this."

"Oh, right. You can feel my emotions. That sounds both an amazing and tedious quality in a boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" He asked, looking nervous.

"I assumed, me being your mate and you cuddling me for the past 5 hours." He nodded.

"I didn't want to ask after explaining all of that, I thought it might be too much for you and you would say no." I shook my head.

"I'm dealing with this quite well actually, however I really am tired now." He nodded, laying me down and pulling the blanket over me. I sunk into the comfortable pillows and he nuzzled me again.

"I will watch over you my love, you're perfectly safe." I fell asleep knowing that was completely true.


	5. Chapter 5

_Come with me now to see my world_

 _Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

 _Can you feel the things I feel right now with you_

 _Take my hand_

 _There's a world I need to know_

 _-Strangers Like Me- Phil Collins_

 _._

"This is weird." I stated as I stepped off of Jasper's motorcycle, pulling the helmet off and seeing everyone in the car park staring. Jasper had insisted we ride his bike today, and though I objected he felt how excited I got about it and lifted me onto it, handing me a helmet with kitty ears that was painted like the Cheshire cat.

"Did you expect anything less? Just ignore them darlin', they're all jealous." I smiled, waving at my sister who was grinning at me like crazy from her truck. I stood beside the family, Alice going on to me about a new dress she wanted to buy, until I heard the screeching of tires and spun to see a truck about to crush my sister. I felt Jasper tense up and knew he was about to go to her when suddenly Edward was already there, stopping the van with his bare hands. "Let's go." Jasper shoved me back onto his motorcycle as the others drove away and I held onto him. He waited for a few moments until the ambulance showed up and loaded Bella up, before driving after them, stopping at the hospital. He was about to shut the engine off but I stopped him.

"Go be with your family Jasper, I don't want you to have to be in a hospital, the blood has to be hard for you." He shook his head as I stepped off the bike and handed him the helmet back.

"Your blood calms me. As long as you're close by I don't have as much of a problem." I hesitated but nodded as he shut the bike off and followed me inside. "By the way, the helmet is yours, I had it made for you last week." I stared, shocked for a moment but sighed, knowing I would have to get used to him buying me things. I'm fine with it as long as he knows not to go overboard.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" I asked, running in a hugging her tightly, seeing Carlisle look her over with Charlie standing beside her. I walked back over to Jasper after seeing him stiffen and allowed him to nuzzle into my neck like he always does. I've grown accustom to it in the day and a half he's been doing it and I don't think I would ever want him to stop.

"I'm good. No broken bones, mild concussion, that's all."

"Thank god." Carlisle smiled when he looked at his newest son. He had expressed to me this morning just how glad he was that I was here for Jasper, he seems to think I really balance him out.

"Are you alright Hope?" Charlie asked, looking from me to Jasper and I nodded.

"Of course, I was across the lot with Jasper. Alice drove me to school this morning and Jasper brought me here behind the ambulance." He nodded but didn't say anything else, not seeming to care too much, which I didn't mind.

"Jasper, Hope, can we talk please?" I nodded, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him out behind Carlisle to see Edward and Rose standing at the end of the hall.

"You shouldn't have done it." Rose growled as we got there.

"What was I supposed to do, just let her die?!" He snarled and I flinched back, making Jasper growl at Edward, who took a step away from me.

"If he hadn't moved I would have, I won't let my mate's sister die." Jasper spoke to his 'twin'.

"Yes, well, your decision affects us all, be careful with your next move Edward. We were very lucky that Hope took this so well, she's Jasper's mate, she's entitled to know. Bella is not."

"She's mine." He told Carlisle who shook his head.

"Not your mate, and that's all that matters son."

"You see how Jasper behaves with Hope, he doesn't want to hurt her, he would never think about it. Bella is not your mate, your delusional, you-" They all froze and spun to see Bella behind us. Carlisle walked away and Jasper pulled me away as well, walking out of the hospital with Rose and pulling my helmet on. "Just for the record, I don't hate you like I do your sister…I think we could be friends. I'm very grateful for how you help my brother, and calm the Major. He needs you." I hugged her quickly, knowing she wouldn't want more than that before getting onto the bike and holding onto my boyfriend as he drove off. We stopped at my house and he parked the bike, helping me off before walking me to the door.

"You can come in if you want, Charlie won't care." I told him and he nodded, following me inside and up to the attic.

"Wow. I love this. You have your own little studio." I grinned, placing my helmet on top of my dresser and dropping my bag.

"Yup, Renee insisted I have it. I started having panic attacks after the accident and my art calmed me so she gave me an entire room so I could unwind and relax in my own time."

"That's amazing. I'm glad you found something that helps. You really are very talented." He told me as he looked at the artwork I had on my walls. "Who's this?" He asked and I looked over to see one of my best paintings. It was a man in a rocking chair, holding a baby in his arms and singing to her.

"I don't know. It's a reoccurring dream I have and I needed to get it out, it's one of the best paintings I've done. He's singing his baby to sleep and as he finishes the song, he says 'Goodnight my littlest wolf.'." I suppose my mate could feel how the dream affected me because he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"It's beautiful, it holds a lot of emotion and I can see how much effort you put into it. Your talent continues to astound me." It was at that moment his phone went off and he sighed, looking at it. "I will text you later, family meeting, probably to discuss Bella."

"She'll figure it out Jazz, I know her and she won't give up now. I won't tell her but I'm letting you know." He nodded.

"I know. Finish your homework and all that and I'll be back before you know it."

"You're coming back?" He nodded.

"Unless you don't want me to."

"I'll leave my window open." He kissed my forehead before walking down the stairs and leaving just as I heard Bella's truck pull up. I pulled out my homework and began on it when Bella ran up the stairs.

"We need to talk." She insisted and I nodded for her to sit down.

"Yes, I know the secret, no, I can't tell you. You know I would if I could Bella, you know it, but it's not my secret. Please don't be upset with me for that?"

She pulled me to her, hugging me tightly, seeing how upset I was getting. "I would never make you tell their secret, I understand, but can't you just point me in the right direction?"

"Focus on what you know. He's incredibly fast and strong, he seems to have a problem with your scent, his eyes change color, I've never actually tried googling it however google is my best friend, give it a try." She nodded and left me to my homework, which I banged out pretty quickly before taking a quick shower and pulling on my pajamas. I was just about to turn the light out when I heard feet hit the floor…2 sets. I looked up to see my boyfriend as well as his father figure by my window. Jasper quickly wrapped himself around me, kissing my cheek while Carlisle stood there awkwardly. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I'm here to ask you a favor." My eyebrows shot up but I sat up in my bed to show him I was listening. "My and Esme's anniversary is in a month and I want to know if you can make a painting of us as a present. I will pay you of course, and-"

"No need to pay me Carlisle. Do you have an idea of how you want to be painted." He handed me a picture of him holding Esme in her garden and they looked very serene.

"I had Emmett take a bunch when she wasn't paying attention and picked the best one. Can you do it?"

"Of course Carlisle, it'll be the best painting I've ever done. When do you want it done by?"

"3 weeks?" I nodded.

"It shall be done father of mine." I mock bowed and he grinned.

"Thank you, I will see you soon." I nodded, watching him jump out the window and I put the picture into my bedside table before laying back into Jasper's arms, content for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

" _I'd never given much thought to how I would die-_

 _though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-_

 _but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this."_

 _-Bella Swan_

"I'm sorry Jazz, I wish I could go. You know how much I wanted to see you guys play baseball but I-" I was cut off by a coughing fit that decided to wrack my body and leave my lungs burning. Over the last month Bella had gone to La Push, and talked to Jacob, who gave her the tip to figure out what the Cullen's were. She confronted him and now they're dating…kind of…it doesn't seem like a real relationship with how he treats her but no matter how many times I bring it up she shrugs me off. I truly felt as if I was losing my sister. They were now on their way to play baseball however I woke up this morning with the worst cold I had ever had in my life.

"It's okay Darlin', no need to be upset. I can stay if you want." I shook my head.

"You love these games, go kick Emmett's ass for me." He nodded, kissing my head gently.

"Are you sure, you have a fever and I don't-"

"Jasper, go before I kick you out." He sighed, tucking me into my blankets and putting my phone next to me on my pillow.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything. My phone will be turned up, okay?" I nodded, laying my head down and drifting back to sleep after taking some Nyquil.

.

I was awoken to the sound of my phone blaring and I glared at it, before seeing Jasper's face flash onto the screen. "Hello?" I answered tiredly and he sighed in relief.

"Nomads showed up at the game and smelled your sister, they're after her now. Edward is bringing her home to make a show of leaving back to Phoenix, disregard everything you hear. I will be there in 2 minutes to keep a watch over you and Charlie." He hung up before I could say anything and I knew no matter how hard I tried I would never get back to sleep now.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" I asked him as he jumped through the window and he nodded.

"Of course." I heard her shouting downstairs and tried my best to tune it out.

"You need to go. Have someone else with us. Esme or Rosalie, but you need to go and protect your family Jasper, you're the best fighter, they'll need you." He shook his head but I nodded and pushed him towards the window. "Esme can protect me, you won't be gone long. Please? Watch over Bella for me?"

He was about to object as Edward climbed through my window, making me realize I was in sweats and a bra. "She's right Jasper, we need you to help protect Bella." I quickly covered myself and Jasper stood in front of me while I did.

"So Bella is more important than my mate?" He didn't answer but I could tell from the look on his face what he wanted to say.

"Jazz, look at me." He turned and I pulled him to lay beside me for a moment. "You are the strongest in a fight, they need you in this situation and you know it. Please look after my sister while I can't? They won't want to even come here while Bella is gone, please?" He nodded, pulling me to kiss him hard and standing up from the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know. Be safe."

"I love you." Was the last thing he said before he jumped out the window. I didn't hesitate for even a moment, knowing he would be out of hearing range quickly.

"I love you too!" I called and felt overwhelming love hit me before fading away and I knew he was gone. I closed my window and decided to put the finishing touches on Carlisle's painting before going back to bed.

.

2 days. It's been 2 days and I'm getting worried. You would think that one of them could call, at least Jasper, I mean Jesus, but no. It was the third night before I got any kind of news, Charlie was running to Arizona where Bella was currently in the hospital, she was fine so he insisted I didn't go, however I was worried. Until of course I woke up feeling like I was cuddling a giant ice cube. "You are very lucky I love the cold or you would be screwed." I pointed out, pulling my blanket up and snuggling into him more.

"You're right." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Your fever is gone."

"Yeah, you would have known that if you had called in the last 3 days."

"I'm sorry darlin', your sister decided to go off on her own after the vampire thinking he had Renee." I looked up at him immediately and he shook his head. "He didn't have her, she's safe. She's with Bella right now in the hospital. She has a broken leg and an artery in her leg was sliced open, however she is fine now." I nodded, sighing, knowing I needed to call her tomorrow.

"I can't believe that the human got away from the big bad Major Whitlock!" I giggled before feeling his body tense and I found myself pinned to the mattress.

"You should know that if it was me, there would be no escaping, she wouldn't have been out of my sight. I am sorry I let you down ma'am." I pulled him so his head was in my neck and ran my fingers through his hair, knowing it made Jasper feel better and hoping it was the same thing here. He began purring louder than I had ever heard before.

"You didn't let me down cowboy, you never could. I know better than anyone of Bella's stupidity, do not think it's your fault." He nodded, continuing to purr and completely relaxing against me as I began drifting off. I had gotten him to a state of complete relaxation, a hard thing to do with Jasper, let alone Major, this was the closest to sleep he will ever get and I can feel how much he appreciates it. As the relaxation begins radiating off of him I fell asleep against my pillows, thanking the lord that no one was killed and everything would go back to normal…or so I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any_

 _Of your expectations_

 _It is not reasonable to grieve when it_

 _Comes to an end._

.

The only people who think there is a time limit to grieve have never lost something so dear to them that they feel like they'll die if they let go. I never thought I could sink this deeply into my mind, spiral into such a dark place that the thought of death would be better than that of life, but here I was, unable to pull myself out of the dark abyss I was living in. I needed someone's help…however that's the only thing I don't have. I came to a realization after about a month of being truly alone. Absence and death are the exact same thing, it's just that in death, there is no pain…in that moment, my decision was made forever.

.

"I'm telling you, she's not going to want all this." I explained to my best friend who was bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny in her own living room. I had gotten dressed up for the birthday party Alice insisted on throwing Bella, and right now I was standing in my mates arms, rolling my eyes at the over the top party that my sister didn't even want.

Bella and I have grown apart lately, she's been spending all her time with Edward and she resents the fact that I don't like them together. It's not that I don't like Edward as a person, although that was very true, I don't like who my sister became around him, a submissive puppy who did everything she was told. I watched Bella walk into the room with Edward and smiled as Alice took a picture of them before turning to me and snapping one of Jasper and myself. "For her scrapbook." I nodded, smiling at my sisters' discomfort before she began opening presents.

"Oh, I left my gift in the car, I'll be right back! Keep going." I quickly ran out the front door and grabbed the canvas I had gotten her, a painting of her and Edward on it when there was suddenly a loud crash and snarling. I left the canvas in the car, sprinting back to the house and seeing Emmett and Carlisle holding Jasper back from lunging at my sister, who sat bleeding on the floor in a pile of glass. "Jazz! It's okay Jasper, calm down. It's just a little blood. Relax. Shh." I tried to calm him and hugged him tightly, feeling him inhale deeply against my neck and relax, allowing Emmett and Carlisle to let go of him. I held his head against me, not allowing him to move away before I jumped, wrapping my legs around him. "You need to get out of the house." I felt wind rush around me and I was quickly laid against the grass with my mate clinging to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry darlin', I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You didn't hurt her, I shouldn't have left you in a room alone with a vampire and his clumsy blood singer. You felt the blood lust of everyone in that room Jasper, it is not your fault!" I tried my best to comfort him and through my best efforts I knew he was still feeling guilty as it was coming off of him in waves. "Come on. Drive me home and we can snuggle in my bed instead of on the ground. Bella will forgive you babe, I promise." He lifted me up and before I knew it he was placing me into his car and driving down the trail, back to the main road.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, we traded emotions back and forth like a conversation, it was one of our favorite activities. Jasper could feel what I was feeling so I sent him an emotion and he would respond to it with a different one. It was like a conversation just between us. I fell asleep that night running my nails against his scalp and hearing him purr in contentment, my favorite way to fall asleep.

.

"You had better have a damn good excuse as to why you've been missing for 2 days Jasper Andrew Whitlock!" I shouted as he crawled through my window 2 nights later. He hadn't shown up in 2 nights and didn't answer my calls or texts, I was about to demand Bella drive me over there tomorrow.

"I'm sorry darlin'…we're leaving." I felt my entire body freeze at that sentence.

"What are you talking about? We can't leave, I still have to finish high school, you promised me a graduation!"

"And you'll have one. Then you'll have a job, a house, a husband, maybe some kids…you'll have a normal life…without me ruining it." My stomach turned as I began to fully understand what he was saying to me.

"No. I don't want that Jasper. I've never wanted that! You don't get to decide how my life is going to go! You don't get to just abandon me because Edward is being melodramatic! Don't you dare do this to me!" He sighed, hugging me to him tightly and nuzzling my throat, allowing me to run my fingers through his hair and project my abandonment and fear at him, as well as my overwhelming love.

"I'm so sorry darlin', the family decided that you will be safer without us…I love you so much Hope. Edward demanded I tell you that you were a toy and that I never cared about you but I can't do that, I will never lie to you about how I feel about you. You are my mate and I love you more than anyone else in the world and one day I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I love you darlin', so much it hurts." He pulled back and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks. "I want you to live a long happy life, please do that for me?" He pressed his cold lips to mine quickly and when I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

"No." Was my only response before I fell into my bed and curled up into the fetal position.

.

I climbed into Bella's bed later that evening after Sam found her in the woods where her idiot boyfriend had left her. I tried to get her to talk to me, needing someone to lean on, but she didn't even register the fact that I existed. She barely moved anymore, only going to school and doing the bare minimum before sitting back in her chair and staring out the window again.

My bedroom was currently overflowing with Jasper, all of the Cullen's really. I was trying to capture them in my paintings before their features began disappearing from my mind. Bella currently had the picture of herself and Edward that I had painted hanging in her room and I don't really think it was helping her, not that my activities were either.

I really think the turning point for us was the day I burned the painting. Bella had a bitch flip when she saw what I had done. She had been practically worshipping the painting and I knew I had to stop it but I didn't think she would react like this. She had stormed up to my studio and began smashing every painting in sight. She destroyed every painting of Alice, of Derek, of Emmett, Rose, Carlisle Esme…Jasper…every one of them and though I was heartbroken nothing prepared me for what she destroyed next. She smashed my easel, threw my brushes around, but as she removed the painting from my wall depicting the man and his daughter I ran to stop her. She put her foot through it and smashed it against the wall before finally finishing her tirade. I held the painting in my hand unable to comprehend why I was so distressed about this painting more than my others, more than the ones of my mate, but as I sat there staring at it all I could do was cry. I let everything out, all my tears, all my pain, I screamed and cried and didn't stop for hours before finally making my decision. I didn't have Jasper, or the Cullen's anymore, the people I looked at as my family, I didn't have my sister, who was too busy with her own grief to allow me to help her or take a moment to help me. Charlie was too busy trying to help Bella, as was Renee who I hadn't even spoken to in 2 weeks, I truly had no one left, and I really thought about that as I tied the rope to one of the beams attached to the ceiling and stood on a chair. I wrapped the noose around my neck and said one last goodbye before stepping off, hearing the chair fall to the floor, and seeing nothing but black a moment later.


	8. Chapter 8

" _You were merely wishing for the end of pain_

 _the monster said._

 _Your own pain._

 _An end to how it isolated you._

 _It is the most human wish of all."_

.

The moment I woke up, laying in my sisters arms, feeling her tears on my face, I realized something was wrong. "Bella?" I questioned and she looked up at me, pulling me to her quickly and hugging the life out of me, when I caught her scent and hissed, pulling away and hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Holy shit!" She gasped, looking at me as if I had grown another head. "You have fangs!" She shouted and I lifted my hand to my mouth, feeling my teeth that were now very sharp.

"What the hell?" I questioned, looking in my bathroom mirror and seeing dark veins under my eyes. "How…how am I a traditional? I didn't drink any blood before I killed myself…how-"

"You Killed Yourself! You Asshole!" Bella shouted, beginning to hit me with everything she could reach. "How could you do that to me!? To Renee!? Did you even think-"

"Yes! I did! You wouldn't even look at me, you were so caught up in Edward Cullen, the vampire who abused you! Maybe not physically but he was controlling you and berated you when you didn't listen, he was mentally and emotionally abusive and you are pining over him like a lost puppy! You wouldn't let me help and you refused to acknowledge the fact that I lost someone I love as well! An entire family of someones, just like you, you left me alone to deal with my pain and shattered the only thing that gave me some semblance of peace." I pointed to my studio and the look on her face was heartbreaking.

"Hope…I'm so sorry sissy. I'm so sorry! You tried so hard to keep me from Edward and I wouldn't listen, none of this would have happened if I had just trusted you. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, pulling me to her and crying into my neck. I held my breath for the next few moments, knowing she needed me and putting up with the burning in my throat until she calmed down. "We need to get you blood…fuck the Cullen's diet for now, we'll go to Port Angeles and you can drink from someone, finish the transition, okay? I can't go on without you, I need you here with me, please?" She begged and after a moment I nodded. She pulled me down the stairs and shouted to dad that we were going to see a movie together. His voice seemed to perk up at this as he yelled back that it was fine and I quickly put the window down in the truck as not to harm Bella in the confined space. "Have at it." She told me and I nodded, jumping out and taking off down the street. I came across a man attempting to rob an old women and quickly pulled him into an ally, sinking my newly found fangs into his neck. The taste was something I never would have imagined, it was amazing. I couldn't imagine ever denying myself this astounding taste and I knew at that moment that I never would. As I felt the man take his last breath a horrible pain exploded in my brain as I felt fangs begin growing from my bottom row of teeth as well. I pulled out my phone to see my face and noticed my eyes were now bright yellow, making me look very much like what Carlisle had described as a hybrid, apparently after the original hybrid disappeared the entire species was gone…this can't be possible…can it? How can I be a hybrid when I'm not a werewolf and I didn't drink any vampire blood, even if I did vampire blood doesn't change werewolves, it kills them…I quickly sprinted back to Bella's truck and showed her exactly what was going on, making her grin happily at me. "This is awesome and you know it. You're totally bad ass now! No one will ever mess with you again!" She was very excited as we began driving back home, stopping for McDonalds along the way. "Don't abandon me okay?" I looked up at her shocked. "I know you must be happy, excited that you get to begin eternity and all that but please? Don't leave me behind…"

"Never." I promised, swallowing my food. "After graduation, I'll turn you, find a witch and get you a daylight ring. You and I will travel the world together, a force to be reckoned with. We're sisters and we're going to start acting like it again! It wasn't completely your fault, I know we both grew apart when we got together with Jasper and Edward and for that I am sorry. No boy will ever come between us again, I promise. When we're both immortal we will find the Cullen's and destroy your idiot ex-lover…deal?" She nodded, grinning before biting into her food.

"Are we not killing Jasper as well?" I shook my head.

"In the long run he did what he thought was right and I can't fault him for that. He didn't lie to me and tell me he hated me to make me mad, he didn't take all my memories with him, he just gave me a normal breakup and I can't be too mad, let alone murder mad." She nodded, continuing to eat as we drove towards home.

.

"You know I still don't understand the whole 'turning off your humanity' thing, but I like this Hope very much." Bella told me as we hopped out of her truck and walked towards the school the next day. Jacob had decided he was done with Bella and I explained to her that it was because he was a shifter, I could practically smell it on him. I was currently wearing tight black skinny jeans and a halter top with a mesh shirt over it, combat boots and a leather jacket. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked towards the school with Bella, who I had dressed in red skinny jeans and a black tank top, with her signature hoodie over top. We spent the rest of the day as the talk of the school, still sitting at the Cullen's table but now eating and talking to each other until a boy walked over, sitting beside me. I could tell he was going to start flirting so I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors, grabbing his pony tail and slicing it off, handing it to him.

"Here you go. You no longer confuse me with your she-male looks." I stated, putting the scissors away and watching the boy walk away, horrified.

"I'll say it again, loving this Hope."

"I don't know if I like it. I mean when I think about it, I would still defend you if not just because I know you're my sister and I should, but I also feel that if you got hurt, I wouldn't care all that much. That sounds bad doesn't it?" She nodded.

"But I can deal with it, knowing you won't let anything happen." She shrugged and I nodded. "What do you say we leave early? Go to Port Angeles, you can get some blood and we can see a movie." I was stunned at this proposition and couldn't help the grin that overtook my face.

"I've corrupted you Bella, I should be ashamed, but I'm too proud to be ashamed." We stood, walking out the side door and out to her truck, taking the rest of the day off.

.

Another month has passed and Bella and I were closer than ever, even without my humanity. Bella confronted Jacob. That didn't go well. She now knows for certain they're shape shifters (who call themselves werewolves, or at least they used to until they met me) after she slapped Jacob and he phased, nearly killing her in the process. We all get along very well since they believe I don't kill humans and only drink from blood bags, and it will stay that way as I don't need them trying to run me out of town. I had helped them kill Laurant and was currently trying to chase down Victoria whenever she came around for my sister. We had been spending all of our extra time down on the Rez after rekindling an old friendship with Paul Lahote. When Bella had come down as a child they were very close, and the 3 summers I spent down here we had grown close as well. It took him a while to get over the whole part vampire thing but he had after realizing how protective he felt over me. He had let the vampire thing go if not just to make sure I was safe.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Bella proposed and I sighed, knowing I would give in. "Come on, don't let the mutts out do you!" She insisted and I nodded, agreeing to her proposal. We ended up at the cliffs after school on Friday and went cliff diving. I didn't need to breathe, however Bella did, and when she wasn't anymore I pulled her onto shore and began giving her CPR as Jake ran to us.

"She wanted to cliff dive, who was I to say no?"

"The Immortal Hybrid! You Know It's Dangerous!" I shrugged, helping her into the truck where she clung to Jacob for warmth. I was slightly colder than the average human so I knew I couldn't help with her issue. "There's a vampire, I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait, that's Carlisle's car! I have to go in!" She insisted and I sighed.

"How do you even know? They have 50 million cars!" I shouted, running towards the house with her and opening the door to see…ALICE!?


	9. Chapter 9

_Maybe I'll become a beautiful monster,_

 _A heartless creature_

 _A goddess of pain_

 _Maybe then the emptiness of this bullet hole_

 _They left in my chest_

 _Will make sense._

.

"I hate this." I grumbled, practically sitting on a gear shift in the yellow sports car Alice had stolen. "I mean I really hate this, why are we doing this again? To save the men who abandoned us?"

"You are very negative today. This is Jasper we're talking about! You love him!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hope, you would feel horrible later if you didn't save him…trust me?" I sighed, nodding, not caring enough to verbally respond as Alice stopped the car.

"They'll be at the clock tower, go! Run!" She demanded and I jumped out with Bella, running behind her at a human pace, seeing the boys about to step into the sun and sprinting forward, tackling them both out of the way, dragging them into the building quickly. Bella stood beside me and I tossed Edward into the wall as he tried to touch her.

"Listen here cold one, you put your hand on my sister again, and I'll rip you to pieces and toss a match over you. She doesn't want you anymore, you're not her mate, she has her own out there that she'll meet someday after I turn her. You will not interfere. Understand?" I growled, flashing my fangs and seeing him jump back as Jasper took my face in his hands. "Can I help you?" I asked, looking him up and down, really noticing his body for the first time. "Or maybe you can help me…" I smirked, pulling him closer by his pants and hearing him gasp.

"Hope…what are you-"

"You all must come with us." A giant stated as he rounded a corner with a shorter man.

"Nahh, I've done enough good deeds for one day I think." I told them and was cut off from leaving by Alice.

"Now boys, it's a festival. Wouldn't want to make a scene." The large man was about to respond when a small girl rounded the corner and looked at us.

"I came to see what was taking so long. Come." She stated and felt Jasper's arms around my waist, giving me the chills as we got onto an elevator and I spun around, connecting my lips with his happily, reaching my fingers under his shirt and feeling his chest before he grabbed my hands, pulling them away.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, everyone now staring.

"Nothing, and that's kind of the problem! I need something to get into me!" I complained and he looked stunned at what I had said.

"I volunteer!" The shorter guy grinned and I looked him over, considering it, which made Jasper pull me in tighter and snarl at the man.

"Calm Demetri, you have plenty of women waiting, you don't need this one." The girl stated.

"Of course not Jane, but it would be nice to take the Major's women from him. A true accomplishment." He snickered and I quickly nailed him in the face, making him smack his head against the wall.

"I may not have my humanity right now, however I still recognize that he is my mate. Therefor I will not allow you to upset him, that is my job." I snarled, flashing my fangs and he nodded, looking terrified as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out, feeling a cold arm around my waist.

"What do you mean you have no humanity? When were you turned?" I shrugged.

"Fantastic questions, though I don't think now is the time to answer them." I told him as the large doors were opened and I saw 3 men sitting on thrones.

"My, my, a wonderful surprise. Bella and Hope are alive after all." I surveyed the room and I must admit, I tuned out as I did this, looking over the elite guard and not seeing anything too special as Edward got his ass beat by the large man I came to know as Felix.

"Do you think you could stop that? His screams are making me hostile." I admitted and Bella snorted, securely in Jasper's other arm

"What doesn't make you hostile anymore?" I shrugged.

"You know your powers don't work on her, and you know she's a human who knows your secret. She will be changed however, after graduation, into a traditional. I will change her, and if you have any problems with that, I will be glad to set fire to everyone in this room right now. No one hurts my sister, understand?" I asked the dark haired man, flashing my hybrid face and seeing him back up slightly.

"I haven't seen a visage like that in years…Hope…now I recognize you. You're Niklaus Mikaelson's daughter, it explains why you're a hybrid I suppose. Your fathers' blood is constantly running through your veins so you turn when you die, and when you kill you gain your full werewolf side." He was mumbling as if trying to work it all out for himself, inadvertently giving me answers that I needed. "I'm sure we would love to offer you a spot on the guard, humanity restored of course." He proposed and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I want to graduate and spend some time with my sister. Maybe after…if you tell me who you're speaking of." He looked stunned.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid, one of the original vampires. I haven't heard from him or Elijah in many years, I'm not sure where they are, though I'm sure you could compel a witch to help you right?" I shrugged. "I heard rumors of you, all I know is your family loved you very much and fought very hard to see you born, however what happened after I am unsure."

"Well…thanks. You've been a great help, so I suppose you can live another day." I grinned and he smiled back.

"You're welcome here anytime miss Mikaelson." As he went to sit back on his throne we were led out of the hall, with the promise that Bella would be turned after graduation.

.

The plane ride home was frustrating, I was starving but Jasper held me to him tightly to keep me from biting anyone. It seemed his scent calmed me in the same way mine did for him, I wasn't tempted when I was holding onto him.

"I'm glad to see I have the same effect on you that you have on me." He smiled into my neck and I growled.

"Don't think you're off the hook for this mister! You will be making this up to me for a long time." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"I promise, I'll take you to the art store tomorrow and buy you as much as your little heart desires. I will gain your trust again…I promise." We spent the rest of the ride keeping Edward from talking to Bella and trying to not maul other passengers.

Jasper took me back to his house while Bella went home and we spent the night comfortable in each other's arms, knowing tomorrow we had problems to deal with.

.

"You all know what I want. I'm not with Edward anymore, however I still need to be turned. Hope is doing it but I still want your opinions, because I still love you all very much. Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister. I don't care if your with Edward or not, you're family now Bella." She explained, hugging the girl.

"Jasper?" He nodded.

"It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time. Whatever makes my mate happy of course." I nodded.

"You don't need to ask me." I stated and she turned to Rose.

"I'm very grateful that you 2 went to save my brothers and I'm sorry for the part I played in this mix up, however I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me, so no." I understood where she was coming from, though how she treated my sister in day to day life irked me beyond belief, some people just weren't cut out for this life. Emmett voted yes, lifting Bella into the air, while Esme and Carlisle joined the 'yes' side.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked and I snorted.

"No one is doing anything to you, She's not your girlfriend anymore, suck it up. You don't get to control her anymore, she's her own person and makes her own decisions!" Bella grinned at me after my little speech.

"It's true, I lost myself with you Edward and it took Hope hanging herself to snap me back to reality." Everyone in the room gasped, turning to me.

"Yes, I committed suicide, we all need to get over it. I was alone and desperate, how was I supposed to know I'm some mystical hybrids daughter?" Bella went back to ranting to Edward as Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"Promise me you won't do it again? I need you." He begged and I nodded. "Can I have my girlfriend back? The one with a conscience?" I considered this for a moment before shrugging, flipping my switch back on and feeling everything flooding back to me.

"Hope!" Bella shouted as I fell to the floor, my mate catching me and holding me on his lap as Bella took my hand.

"I killed them…all those people…they're all dead because of me!" I sobbed, feeling Jasper pull me in tighter.

"It's okay darlin', you can switch to our diet, no need to feel guilt then, it's going to be okay." He mumbled into my hair as I continued to sob, everyone aware of the fact that I just admitted to murder.

"No it won't, I tried animal blood, I can't digest it, I throw it back up Jazz, I need human blood to live…"

"You can try blood bags right?" Bella asked and I looked at her confused, feeling Jasper wipe my tears away. "You won't be hurting anyone and I remember Carlisle saying he can order them since he's a doctor."

"I would be happy to do that for you Hope. We'll take care of you, we always take care of family. You and Bella are here to stay." He promised and I grinned through the tears, hugging Jasper tighter as he stood us up and ran up to his bedroom, laying me down under the sheets.

"You want us to stay too right? I'm not shoving myself onto you in some way just because I changed?" He looked almost offended by what I was saying.

"I am in love with you Hope Mikaelson, and that will never change. I don't care what you are, traditional, werewolf, cold one…I could even put up with you being a shifter, because I need you and I always will. Like Carlisle said, you and Bella are here to stay, I can hear Esme giving Bella one of the guest rooms now and I will be sure to keep Edward out of it, no one will harm your sister while I'm around, she's growing on me oddly enough, she reminds me of my little sister from when I was human…looks exactly like her, it's almost scary." He seemed to be slightly shocked by this realization but accepted it quickly.

"Not even Rosalie? Because I seriously think I'm going to end up fighting her if she keeps up the death glares at my sister. I put up with it before, wanting her to like me and that was wrong, I won't let anyone hurt her Jasper, I-"

"Rose doesn't hate Bella." He cut me off. "And if I thought she did I would have started keeping them apart a long time ago. Rosalie is jealous because all she's ever wanted was a human life with a husband, kids, grandkids, to grow old and die. Bella can have that and Edward was pulling her in under false pretenses of being his mate."

"I get that, she just needs to learn that it's not her choice, and so help me god Jasper I will help her figure that out if I need to." He chuckled, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead lightly.

"I understand, you do what you feel you need to. Sleep darlin', you need a nap." I nodded, listening to him and closing my eyes before remembering something and I suppose he felt my emotions spike. "What is it?"

"Did I molest you in an elevator yesterday?" I asked and he broke down laughing as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_It is not the strongest of the species that survive_

 _Nor the most intelligent_

 _But the one most responsive to change._

.

"I'll be going with you of course." Jasper stated as if it was obvious and I spun around quickly.

"No…no you won't. I don't want you anywhere near the people who almost destroyed my family Jasper." Over the last 2 months I had been making friends with witches and having them help me out with what had happened to my family. They had given themselves up to Marcel for me, so that my mother could take care of me and give me a normal life, until of course she dumped me in the foster system and skipped town, god knows where she is now. My aunt and uncles were all daggered in his house as well as my father who had a cursed blade stuck in his chest.

"And now you know how I feel about you going there by yourself." He snarled, as we walked into the cafeteria after history. It was the last day before graduation and everyone was really excited.

"Fine, I'll figure something out, don't worry about it right now." He nodded, sitting at the table beside me and letting me eat off his plate. I loved the fact that I could still eat, even if I didn't need to, and Esme loved it too since she could still feed Bella and I for the rest of eternity.

"I've decided to throw a party." Alice grinned, Derek sitting beside her.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" Jasper teased and I giggled as he tickled my sides, making me squirm.

"At your house? I've never seen your house." Jessica muttered.

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric spoke up and they all agreed happily.

"Hot off the press, get them while you can. Yearbooks everyone." Angela declared and I grinned.

"50 right?" I asked, pulling out my wallet before Jasper handed over a 50 to her and she handed him a book, which he gave to me, pulling me to lean against his chest and wrapping his arm around my neck, kissing my head. "I could have done that babe." He chuckled in my ear and it gave me chills down my spine.

"I know darlin', but I like spoiling you." I rolled my eyes, beginning to look through it as he chatted with Alice and I froze on a 'Most Likely To-' page. I pulled out of Jasper's grip, jumping up and running over to Bella, shoving my book in her face.

"Bella! Look!" I insisted and she read the page, seeing the picture of Jasper and I that Angela took last year of us in a similar position to the one we were just in.

"That's amazing! I voted for you." She told me and I stared at her for a while.

"When was this?"

"2 months ago, about the time the Cullen's came back. A lot of people were happy you were back together." Bella shrugged.

"What's going on darlin'?" Jasper asked and I walked back over to him, showing both him and Alice the page.

"Most Likely To Be Together For Eternity." Alice read and awed at the picture of us. I felt my mate kiss the side of my head tenderly when he realized how happy this made me.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" He asked as the bell rang and I slid the book into my bag.

"Because it means other people see how perfect we are together, and that brings me joy, also I love the jealousy of others, I thrive upon it." I chuckled and he grinned, pulling me to his side as we walked towards our next class through the fog.

"Hope Mikaelson?" My head snapped up and I saw a women standing on the sidewalk.

"Yes?" I asked, realizing she knew my real name…I'm getting a lot of attention now a days.

"I've come to beg for your help…can we talk?" I nodded.

"Go to class Jazz, its okay." He hesitated until I kissed his cheek and gave him a push. He walked off, glancing back now and again to make sure I was okay. "What can I help you with miss?"

"Makenzie, most people just call me Kenzie. It's an honor to meet you…when we heard you were alive we rushed here hoping you could help us? We don't want to change every month, we heard a rumor that if you change us into hybrids that we won't have to change ever again." I nodded.

"You're right, however there are drawbacks. You will be half vampire and need to drink blood, also you will be sired to me. Personally I would never order people around like slaves but unlike my father's hybrids, there would be no way to break it. It's permanent." She nodded, grinning.

"We already know, we're fine with it and we will serve you happily."

"You keep saying we…who is we?" I asked and she pointed towards the woods where I saw 5 men peeking through the trees, along with another girl.

"We've come to beg you to change us? Please find it in your heart-"

"If it's what you want then I can agree to that, however you will drink from blood bags, no killing, understand?" She nodded.

"Of course. Come along!" She grinned, pulling me towards the trees. I looked back towards the building but shrugged, shoving my bag into Emmett's jeep and walking with her. "This is Kevin, Max, Eliot, Cody and Johnny, then there's Ashley."

"Who is your alpha, because you will be giving that up to me the moment you drink my blood." Kevin raised his hand and I looked to him.

"I acknowledge that miss, you will be our alpha, just please help us?" He pleaded and I nodded, feeling my face change and biting into my arm, holding it out to him. They all drank quickly and I snapped their necks. I left them there as I ran back to the Cullen's and into Carlisle's study, pulling out 7 blood bags as Esme walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in class still?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron and I nodded.

"Yes but I'm changing some werewolves into hybrids, tell Jasper I'll be home late, my phone is in Emmett's car!" I called, running off again and sitting beside them all, waiting for them to wake up for about an hour. Kevin took a breath of air first, followed by Kenzie. I handed them both blood bags as well as the others as they slowly woke up. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…really good." Kenzie grinned, leaping into the air and hanging on a branch, grinning down at me.

"Come down from there!" I laughed and she jumped down immediately. "Wow…I'm going to have to be careful with the whole giving orders thing." I laughed and they smiled at me. "So where do you guys live?" They shrugged.

"Mostly in the woods. We feel closer to nature and we love it." I nodded in understanding.

"I've felt much more at home in the woods since I turned, I like to go for a run once in a while, though I haven't turned since my mate came back." I admitted and they looked confused.

"Why not?" Ashley asked and I shrugged.

"I don't want to scare him. He's always with me and I think seeing his mate in that kind of pain would be too much for him. Are you going to be staying around Forks? Because I'll warn you now, do not cross to the other side of the river, there's a shifter pack and though I know you could handle yourselves it's not worth the fight, I may be friends with them but I need to introduce you slowly and ensure them that you are safe for the general public. Okay?" They nodded in sync and I chuckled. "Alright. I'll be traveling to New Orleans tomorrow to save my family, which is regrettable since I will be missing graduation, but my family is more important. If you want to come, you-"

"Why don't you send us? We can get them back here for you if you tell us where to go. We don't want you missing graduation." Cody spoke up for the first time and I smiled.

"That sounds nice but I'm sure after 17 years in boxes they will be hostile if-"

"We'll tell them we're acting on your orders." Johnny cut me off.

"And be sure that they get back here to you safely." Max stated.

"You're making it hard to argue…" I muttered and they all grinned, seemingly excited to be given something to do with their newfound strength. "Alright. I'll break it all down for you." I explained where my family was as well as what they would have to do to wake them up. "I'm trusting you with my family, please honor that?" They nodded.

"Of course we will. Max is going to stay with you just in case you need something." I nodded, appreciating their worry, though it was unnecessary.

"Keep your cell phone on and call me with regular updates." They all nodded. "Kenzie, as my second, you are in charge." She stared at me in shock, not knowing what to do. "Your people skills are phenomenal, you have a natural take charge attitude and I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Alpha-"

"Hope, just Hope." They all nodded before I sent them off and they began the long run from Forks to New Orleans. "Come along Max, my mate is probably worried sick." He nodded, following along behind me as we ran towards the Cullen's house, seeing everyone waiting outside. "Major." I greeted, seeing his eyes completely black now. Max crouched in front of me, ready for a fight as Major began storming over and he looked startled, not scared, just shocked that this child was challenging him. "Max is one of my new hybrids, the others went to get my family so I don't have to miss graduation." I explained and his eyes snapped up.

"You were planning to go tomorrow!?" He snarled and I realized my mistake quickly.

"I was going to tell you…tomorrow…or the next day." I mumbled the last part, watching him toss Max away and grab me, holding my throat. I was immediately turned on by this action and his eyes darkened more if it was even possible.

"You don't hide things like that from me sugar, understand?" I nodded, feeling his teeth against my neck as he leaned down.

"Max, you're welcome to come in and stay on the couch if you want." Carlisle spoke to my hybrid and I nodded, making him smile and follow the father figure in while I was lifted and carried father into the woods.

**Smut (You can skip, no necessary information)**

Before I knew it Major was sitting on a log with me across his lap facing the ground. "You need a lesson, count for me sugar." He demanded, bringing his hand down against my now bare ass, I howled as pain shot across my skin.

"One!" I could feel myself getting wet at this as he brought his hand down again. "Two!"

"Do you know what we could have been doing all this time if you had just told Jasper that you liked this?" He brought his hand down again and I squealed. "Count Sugar or I'm going to have to start over.

"Three!" Once he got to 10 he stopped and I knew my ass was bright red. I could feel his fingers trailing up my slit as he purred happily.

"So wet for me, I'm going to have to punish you more often." I tried to push myself back onto his fingers but he pulled them away. "What don't you understand about punishment sugar?" I squealed as he slapped my pussy, not as hard as he did my ass, but hard enough.

"Please…" I mumbled into his thigh where my face was now leaning against.

"Please what?" He chuckled, stroking me again, rubbing his thumb against my clit lightly.

"Fuck me!" I demanded and his hand froze over my pussy.

"Sugar, do you know what you're asking for?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and began trembling at the thought of what this man could do to me.

"Yes I do. Jasper makes love to me, but he's still afraid to hurt me. I want you to fuck me Major, like there's no tomorrow! Please!?" I begged, knowing that's all he needed. Before I knew it I was against a tree, pants and panties no longer around my knees. I could feel him at my entrance as his body pinned me harder against the tree. "Please?" I whispered and that's all it took. He thrust into me, not even giving me a moment to adjust but the mixture of pain and pleasure was astounding. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging harshly as he sucked on my neck, nipping against my skin but never breaking it until the tree I was attached to snapped, falling to the ground with a loud crash. "Well, now everyone knows what we're doing." I panted and he grinned against my throat, before I was laid on the ground which thankfully, couldn't break from under us. His thrusting became much more erratic and I could feel how close I was to explosion.

"I can feel you pulsing around me sugar, are you going to cum? Finish all over my cock, show me how much you love it!" His accent was somehow even thicker now and I couldn't stop myself from cumming if I wanted to. I was unable to hold back my scream as I exploded, feeling him finish not a second later, burying himself as deeply inside of me as he could as his fangs entered the skin of my shoulder. I couldn't stop myself either as my fangs jutted out and I buried them into his neck, marking him as mine forever. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as we calmed down, now laying in the crater we had created in the ground.

"Please tell me we'll be doing that again?" I begged and he nodded.

"No doubt about it sugar, we have the rest of eternity."

**Smut Over**

I found myself practically unconscious in his arms as he walked back to the house, that is until Emmett started cheering.

"Max! Hit Him!" I demanded and heard the loud crack not a moment later as I was escorted up the stairs and laid in his bed for the first time in days. Esme and Carlisle had fixed up 2 rooms for Bella and I, though mine was a new studio with everything I could possibly need, and a very comfortable couch in the corner that I've been sleeping on, much to Jasper's dismay. I hadn't painted since I became a vampire and I was finally getting back into my work, redoing some of my trashed paintings as well as new ones. There was one mounted on the wall however, that was never allowed to be touched, especially by my sister. I had taken 5 days of nonstop work to redo the painting of the man and his daughter, I had barely eaten or slept, which seemed to, at the time, worry many of the Cullen's, but Jasper knew how important the painting was to me so he allowed it, making sure I ate at least something if not drank a blood bag a day.

"I'm very glad to have you back in my bed darlin', no more trying to snuggle up on a couch." I 'hmm'ed as he spoke to me, content as I drifted off in my mate's arms for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_Leadership is the art of getting someone else_

 _To do something you want done_

 _Because he wants to do it_

.

"Do we need to call everyone back? I'm sure we can get your family at a later date, this seems more pertinent right now Alpha." Max spoke. No matter how many times I said it I couldn't get any of my hybrids to just call me Hope.

"No, they will continue their work, we will be fine. You will train with us, learn everything you can, understand? I will not put up with losing a hybrid 3 days after creation." I told him as everyone continued discussing the aspects of the coming war.

"Hold up! What damn army?" Jacob asked, Quil and Embry beside him listening intently.

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle told him. I growled as Edward walked up behind Bella, placing his arm around her waist in an attempt to comfort her. Max grabbed his hand, squeezing until it began cracking under the pressure, and allowed Bella to move over to Jasper and I, my mates arm going around my sister as he glared at Edward, holding her protectively, which Bella had accepted whole heartedly.

"We're in." Jacob told him and I grabbed Bella's hand before she could speak up.

"Do you think Sam would agree to, an understanding?" Carlisle wondered and Jake nodded.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires. Name the time and place."

"Fighting Newborns requires training, that Jasper has." Jasper nodded to his father figure, looking over the wolves.

"They'll give us the numbers, newborns won't even know they exist, that'll give us an edge." I could see the Major threatening to break through and began nuzzling my mates neck like he always did to me, seemingly calming him down.

Carlisle gave them the time and place, allowing Jacob to leave and inform Sam of the situation. "Max, get some rest, you'll be fighting hard tomorrow." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes Alpha." I allowed him to sleep on the couch in my studio as long as he touched nothing, he walked Bella up the stairs quickly, before going to bed himself.

"It'll be okay Jazz, you are the best fighter there is, we're all going to be fine with you teaching us."

"I just don't want you fighting at all, I don't look forward to going back to what I was before I met you." I shook my head, pulling him up the stairs and cuddling him against my chest.

"You won't go back, I promise, we will win this battle and you'll never have to train for any kind of newborn army again. You're keeping your family safe Jazz, not fighting to win territory, not training newborns to fight other newborns, you're going to keep us safe, that's a hell of a lot better than what you used to do." He nodded, purring contently as he sent me waves of calm and content, leaving me to fall asleep in my dress as the Cullen's kicked everyone out of the house for the night.

.

"Are you sure you don't want them there?" Kenzie asked me over the phone as I walked out of the Cullen's house.

"Yes Kenz, take them to the Cullen's house and drop them off, then come to me, you need to be trained, same as Max, understand?"

"Yes Alpha." I sighed heavily, grabbing my helmet from the garage. "Though I feel it necessary to tell you that I'm in a car with them, they can hear you."

"I figured, I'll see them later tonight, they can help themselves to the blood bags in the fridge. You have 20 minutes to meet us Kenz, don't be late, any of you." I hung up as I pulled my helmet on, straddling the bike behind Jasper, watching Max hop into Emmett's Jeep with Bella. I had tasked him to protect her from Edward when I couldn't, and he was doing a marvelous job, loving his newfound strength against the cold one. Max really fit in with the family and I'm hoping everyone else will be the same, he's now best friends with Emmett, loving to play video games with the hulking giant on our couch every day.

The ride through the trees was quite relaxing, though the environment when we got to the field we were training in was much different. Everyone was aware of the fact that it wasn't Jasper who was getting off of the bike with me and it made them all tense. Rosalie had put down the bed of the truck that she drove here and I hopped up to sit beside Bella and Max while Emmett and Major began running through the simple things. "Hey Bells, how ya doin'?" She shrugged as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I feel useless, I wish I could do something to help you all, instead I'm the stupid human who got herself into this mess." I pulled back, forcing her to turn to me.

"Listen to me Bella, you're in this mess because some psycho vampire wanted to play games with the human, that's all, and his also psycho mate has decided to avenge him. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and even if the Cullen's didn't want to help I would be taking my hybrids and killing this army for you, because you're my sister and you're worth it." She had tears in her eyes as she nodded into my shoulder, hugging me tightly before looking up and continuing to watch my mate train his family. It wasn't more than 5 minutes before Kenzie broke through the trees, followed by my pack, who quickly greeted Max and myself. "Alright, everyone, this is my mate Jasper, he will be teaching all of us how to fight newborns. Jasper, this is Kenzie, my beta, Kevin, Eliot, Cody, Johnny and Ashley. This is Jasper's family, the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme, our parents for all intents and purposes, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Alice and her mate Derek, then that's Edward." My pack hissed angrily at the sound of his name and he had the intelligence to step back, already knowing Max can hurt him by himself he was scared of what my whole pack could do.

"Thank you for joining us, we would never want to ask someone to risk their lives for us." Carlisle spoke and my pack smiled.

"Hope saved us from a life of torturous changes every month, she is our Alpha and we are loyal to her. We will lay down our lives for her if we must, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kevin spoke with such conviction that it made me want to cry and I think Jasper felt that as he broke up our little meeting.

"Alright, let's continue while we wait for the wolves." He walked off with Emmett again as my pack piled into the truck bed to sit and watch.

"You do know that they followed us right?" Cody asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I heard them running behind you, after 17 years in boxes they must be out of practice. Oh, this is my sister Bella, Bella, my pack." I introduced and they all waved. "Bella is to be protected at all times until I change her, Max is already tasked with not letting Edward anywhere near her." They all nodded and Bella blushed as Johnny moved her away from the edge of the truck and in the middle of the pack just as the wolves arrived.

"Woah…they're huge!" Eliot marveled and I nodded.

"But we're stronger." I told them as Esme walked over with a large Tupperware tray. "Hey Esme, this is our mom, she's going to make you all fat." I told my pack, who all began laughing as she took the lid off the tray to reveal eggs, bacon, and home fries, handing it to us.

"I know Hope hasn't eaten, she goes days without food sometimes, especially when painting, so I wanted to make sure you were all fed before you start." Everyone grinned as we all took the forks handed to us, beginning to eat.

"Thanks Momma Cullen!" Kevin grinned and we all joined in.

"Can we call you Momma C? I like that!" Eliot asked, mouth full of eggs.

"Of course sweetie, I love cooking and I'm happy I finally have people to taste my food after all these years. You enjoy kids!" I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the joy and excitement radiating off of the women as she walked back over to Carlisle.

"Hey Paulie." I greeted the giant wolf that stepped over to the truck and stood, hopping onto his back and hugging him, making him snort.

"We want to thank both packs today for coming. Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward said and I smacked Cody who hissed at him.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in the first several months of this life." Carlisle explained, letting Jasper step up.

"Carlisle is right, that's why they are created."

"Quil wants to know how many newborns constitute as an army, the phrase makes him nervous."

"A good question. Army is a word used to describe an abundance of newborns in one area. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could hope to defeat them." My mate explained, pacing back and forth between packs. "Now the 2 most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill, that's all they'll be expecting, and you will lose. Emmett!" Emmett stepped up with him and I watched the large man charge at my mate.

"Aren't you afraid of him getting hurt? Emmett is huge!" Ashley hissed in my ear and I shook my head, seeing my mate catch his shoulder and slam him to the ground. "Jesus!"

"My man has never lost a fight, doubt he's going to start now."

"Come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively." He told them as Edward and Carlisle began fighting. That only went on for a moment before Edward slammed him down, looking up and smirking at Bella, when suddenly Carlisle pulled him down and pinned him. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go Papa C!" Kenzie yelled and we all cheered.

"Are you cheerleaders now?" Jasper questioned, appearing at my side.

"Don't spoil this Jasper, we're keeping it light hearted, you make everything so serious and believe it or not, we're not soldiers." He sighed but nodded none the less.

"Kevin, let's go." He demanded and Kevin jumped down to spar with him. He went a little longer than Emmett had, but not much. All of my hybrids did fairly well, I didn't expect them to beat Jasper anyway, though Johnny almost killed Edward, Cody and Eliot were evenly matched, as were Ashley and Alice, who were quickly becoming good friends. "Alright, I think we're done for the day. We will see you tomorrow, same time." Jasper spoke to the wolves who began walking off, wanting to get away from the leech smell as much as I wanted away from their wet dog smell. Thank god werewolves don't smell as back as shifters do or we would all be screwed.

"You are all welcome to join us back at our home, as are the Mikaelson's who have been over there since we began our training session. There is a cottage out back that we don't use much but it's spacious and has enough couches if you want to stay there." My pack nodded quickly.

"Hell yes! Thanks Papa C!" Max cheered, fist bumping with Kevin as we got ready to leave.

"Bella, let me drive you home love, keep you away from these beasts." Edward growled, taking my sisters arm. The Cullen's all stepped back upon hearing my pack growl at the boy.

"Unhand her now and maybe I won't be using your dick as a paper weight later!" Cody hissed.

"Edward, we're not together anymore, let go of me now!" Bella shouted.

"Yes Edward. Let go of my mate!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Let go_

 _Forget the burdens of the past_

 _It can't be changed_

The voice that spoke was not one I recognized and I spun to see who could only be my family stepping through the trees. The one who spoke was in front of Edward before he could react, tearing his arm off and tossing it aside. "Are you alright darling?"

Bella stared at him for a moment before stuttering a response. "Yes…fine…thank you." She smiled, blushing a dark red. "You're not Hope's dad are you? Because Uncle I might be able to cope with, father would be crossing a very deep line in the sand."

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Kol Mikaelson, Hope's most handsome uncle." I didn't think that Bella could get any redder until my uncle kissed her knuckles, I swear she looked about to pass out. "These are my siblings, Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus. What is your name, my sweet?"

"Bella Swan." She mumbled. She looked about to say something else until we heard the screeching sound of cold one limbs being torn off and we all looked over to see Major pulling off Edwards other arm, which he then smacked him with, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed him before he could jump at Edward again, holding him to me and clinging to him tightly.

"Let go you little spider monkey!" He shouted but I just held on, giggling into his neck as he dropped Edward's arm and held me in place.

"It's okay Major, I'm fine, relax."

"Of course you're fine, Bella however is not and I will not permit this moron to man handle her!" He snarled down at Edward and I couldn't help but find myself shocked at his behavior. I knew Jasper was somewhat protective of Bella but I had never imagined the Major feeling the same, especially to this extent.

"Bella is safe, her mate is here to protect her and if the stories I've heard are true, god help anyone who tries to touch Kol Mikaelson's mate. It's okay baby, she's safe, I promise." He nodded but I knew it would take him another moment to calm down, so I pulled him over to the bike. Bella followed and along with her came Kol. I could see Elijah and Rebekah greeting the Cullen's but my father came along with us, watching my mate carefully. "Breathe baby, give me Jasper back. It's okay." He exhaled calmly and I watched his eyes go from black to his usual honey color.

"Cody! Keep his arms until tomorrow!" Jasper demanded and Cody happily picked them up, running off back to the Cullen's. I gestured for the others to go and they did, Edward running after them.

"Hey Jasper, how do you know so much about this?" Bella wondered and my mate smiled sadly.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He spoke, pulling his sleeves up and showing her his arms.

"Those bites are like mine." She observed and Kol grabbed her wrist, snarling, holding her close.

"Battle scars. Before I tell you my story, you must understand that there are places in the world where the life span of never aging is measured in weeks and not centuries." She nodded, listening intently. "All the training the confederate army gave me was useless against the newborns, but still, I've never lost a fight." Her eyes went wide.

"All this happened during the civil war?" He nodded.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock, in 1844 Houston Texas, joined the army at 17, lying about my age, I was very charismatic even then. I was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry, until I met a certain immortal, Maria." I could see my family all paying attention now as well, noting the haunted look in my mates' eyes as he spoke about this. "She was building an army. In the south there were constant never ending battles for territory, Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command, my ability to control emotions served her well. In so many years of slaughter and carnage I'd lost nearly all of my humanity, I was undeniably a monster of the grizzliest kind. I trained the newborns, an endless occupation since Maria never let them live beyond the first year…it was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt." Bella took his hand in hers and I could see the love on her face, knowing Jasper was surprised by it, but Bella really thought of Jasper as a brother. "I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet, she pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way…until I found Alice. She'd seen me coming of course, one of her first visions in this life was of meeting me…and me meeting Hope. Hope is a blind spot in her visions of course but she knew I would be happy, that we would be in love, she brought me to the Cullen's so I could find her." I felt him squeeze my hand in his own and he sent me a wave of pure love and joy.

"Did you know who she was right away?" Bella asked and Jasper shook his head.

"No, I didn't put 2 and 2 together, all I knew was that the little human sitting next to me had a scent that calmed my senses…that, and that she knew nothing about history." He joked, making Bella snort.

"Okay, we get it, I didn't even know how to read until I was 12, someone give me a break!" I whined.

"I did, I tutored you and you passed AP history without having been in a history class before in your life…it was after lunch a week later that I even realized…she held out her hand to walk to class together…I took it without even stopping to make sense of what I was doing…it was that moment that I realized how in love with her I was." The whole time he spoke he never broke eye contact with me and I could hear both Bella and Rebekah awing at the display.

"When did you realize you were in love with my future nephew?" Rebekah asked and I grinned, feeling the blush cover my face.

"When I first met the Major, his other personality." I said, not having another way to explain who the Major even is. "Carlisle was trying to keep him from me, he normally doesn't care who he hurts, he's uncontrollable. Carlisle had said that he was trying to keep the Major from hurting me, and he looked so offended and hurt at the insinuation that anything would ever happen to me in his presence. I was the first person to calm him down enough to get Jasper back…I knew I liked him before that but in that moment I realized I would never in a million years find another man like him…I loved him with all my heart. Now that I think about it, we both realized we loved each other on the same day."

"It's like fate." Bella said and I blushed again.

"It's getting late, and I'm getting hungry, let's get home. You can run or ride in the back of the truck if you want. When we get to the Cullen's we'll have a chance to actually sit and talk." I said, turning to my family.

"We will run, it will be faster." I nodded at my uncle Elijah who took off with Rebekah, as well as Kol who had lifted Bella into his arms.

"Jazz, can you ride back by yourself okay?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek, walking over to my father and taking his hand, beginning the journey back to the house. "Figured we could get the awkwardness out of the way before we got back to the Cullen's…" He nodded, not really knowing what to say any more than I did. "So…how do you like Jasper?" I asked, almost immediately regretting it, until I saw him smile.

"You know, when you were born I never thought you would find a man worthy of you, I think he's the closest I'm ever going to get. The way he looks at you is amazing. If I can't like him, which let's be honest, he's dating my daughter, I'm not supposed to like him, I can at least respect him and after 1000 years on this planet I've learned that that may be better." I was content with that answer as we continued our leisurely stroll back to the Cullen's. "How did you end up in Forks? You were supposed to grow up with your mother in New Orleans, I'm very curious as to what happened." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't remember my mom, the earliest memory I have is living in a foster home one day and living in a new one the next…I was very confused by the thought that families could trade kids around like Pokémon cards if they didn't like them. I grew up in a string of foster homes, each one worse than the last, 14 different families in 12 years, most of them had some kind of drug problem, I-are you sure you want to hear all of this?" He nodded, looking heartbroken as we got to the Cullen's and sat on the front steps. "My 7th home, I believe I was 6, I remember I had only been there for 2 days, they were big into heroine, my foster dad shot me up and I spent the next 2 days sicker than I've ever been in my entire life, I was only in that house for about a week, shortest ever. My longest was about a year when I was 11, they didn't like to hear me talk so I spent the entire time in my room, not making a noise, terrified one of them would come in a beat me with their belt. When I was 12 I had only been with my newest family about 2 months, my foster dad was drinking while he was driving us home and we got plowed into by a semi-truck, they died immediately, that's how I met Bella, her mom ran over to the car and got me out seconds before it exploded, she took me in a little while after that and Bella became my new sister. Her mom is the only person who has ever really given a shit about what happens to me, until I met Carlisle and Esme of course, they take care of me even though it's not their job. They gave me my own room after I turned and made it into an art studio for me to paint. I didn't even know you existed until about 3 months ago when I met the Volturi, Aro realized who I was and gave me some information on you, then I found a few witches to help me find you. They were stunned at the fact that the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson could be so nice, it seems everyone I meet is, you're kind of an asshole aren't you?"

"I was until I had you. You changed everything for me, I no longer cared about making hybrids or ruling over New Orleans, though it was a plus, I gave everything to protect you. You will always be the most important person in my life Hope." I laid my head onto his shoulder and he pulled me closer, hugging me to his side. "I'm so sorry that your life turned out like that, and when I find your mother you can believe she will pay for it." I smirked up at him at the thought and he chuckled, hugging me again. "I told your mother when you were born, you have a hint of the devil in your eyes, that's all me. Now that I'm here, you will never get rid of me. I will never leave you alone again, my littlest wolf." I felt my body go rigid upon hearing those words.


	13. Chapter 13

_No matter how old she will get_

 _Sometimes a girl just needs_

 _Her dad_

"What did you call me?" I asked, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Littlest wolf, I've been calling you that since you were born." I spun around to see Jasper in the window of the living room looking at me stunned.

"How didn't I figure that out before?" I asked myself, jumping up and running inside.

"Hey Hope, can I talk to you?" Bella asked as I passed her on the stairs.

"You'll have to give me a minute." I called back to her as I continued up the steps and into my studio, slamming the door behind me and spinning to look at the painting mounted on the wall. I sat down on the couch, continuing to stare at it as I felt tears slipping down my face.

"You might want to get in there, she's about to have a breakdown." I heard Jasper say from the hallway.

"Am I equipped to deal with that yet? I could comfort her as a baby, but as a teenager…"

"Better figure it out soon because it's not me she needs this time. When she moved in with Renee she finally had that mom figure she had been missing for 12 years, but Renee was divorced at the time, and by the time she remarried, Hope had convinced herself she didn't need a father in her life. She never got close to Bella's dad, and even now, Carlisle can only do so much. You've loved her all her life and she's just now figuring that out. Get in there and be the father she needs." It wasn't a demand, he wasn't being mean, he was trying to encourage my father in his moment of doubt. I heard the door open but didn't look up as I continued to stare at my painting.

"Wow. You're very talented love." He sat beside me and looked at me for a moment before following my line of sight. "That's marvelous. How can you even remember that?" He asked, stunned and I shrugged.

"I saw it in a dream when I was about 8 I think. It's been a reoccurring dream since then, I still have it to this day. I remember a man's voice singing, saying goodnight to his littlest wolf. I was always so confused about how a man could love his daughter so much that you could hear it in his voice, yet my parents could throw me away like trash…I always wondered what it would be like to have someone love me that much…I never…I never thought…" I was trying to hard not to cry but at this point I couldn't prevent it anymore, the flood gates broke open and tears poured down my face like crazy. I felt arms around my body and I clung to my father tightly, unable to comprehend how he wasn't choking right now with how tight I was holding on. He pulled me off of the couch and into his lap as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, just letting me cry it all out and it wasn't until I calmed down slightly that I heard him singing.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when the skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."_ He continued singing this until my sniffles and tears stopped completely.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I joked and I heard him chuckle.

"It's replaceable, you are not. Cry as much as you need to." We stayed in that position for quite a while in silence before we began talking, and once we did we didn't stop for hours. We stayed in that room all night, talking and painting, I didn't even realize it was dark out until 2 in the morning when Jazz knocked on the door.

"Hey Jazzy." I greeted, when he opened the door, he stood there with 2 plates of Chicken Alfredo. "Why?"

"Because you skipped dinner, you do realize it's 2am right?" I shook my head, seeing him walk in. "Sorry to interrupt but she forgets to eat when she's working on a new painting, sometimes it becomes worrying so I've been given a key for when she's locked in here too long. She once went 5 days in here painting the one on the wall there, slept on the couch when she couldn't stay awake anymore."

"Do you know-" My father asked pointing to the painting and Jasper nodded.

"She showed me the first one she had done which got ruined sadly, so she redid it. I'm the only one she really told about where it came from, I knew as soon as I heard you call her littlest wolf that she was going to have a breakdown. I told you, I can feel people's emotions and Hopes are incredibly strong." He nodded in understanding, taking one of the plates from him.

"Okay, just give me a minute, I need to finish one quick thing on-"

"Sit. Eat." He demanded and I sighed, doing as he asked. "Make sure she eats, yeah?" My father nodded and Jasper walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

"You can finish after you eat. Don't make me feed you like a toddler, because I will do it." I rolled my eyes, taking a few bites of my food and finally feeling the tiredness hit me before hearing my dad laugh. "Love, please don't fall asleep with that fork in your mouth?" I felt my eyes snap back into focus and realized I was falling asleep mid bite. "Where's your room, I think you're done for the night." He put the plate down and lifted me from the couch, carrying me to the hall and allowing me to direct him to Jasper's room. He opened the door and Jasper's head snapped up from his book.

"She pass out while eating again?" He sighed, moving over and allowing my father to tuck me in, pulling off my shoes.

"You two share a room?" He asked and I could tell he was struggling with this.

"Yes, but only because she wanted to turn hers into a studio. I don't sleep obviously and she feels safer with me here."

"He's lying, he sleeps, as close to it as a cold one can get." I pointed out, pulling him to lay his head on my chest and began running my fingers through his hair.

"Darlin', this is not-"

"Shh, sleep!" I demanded and he chuckled. I felt him begin to relax a moment later, as if he couldn't help it even with someone else in the room. "See. Magic." I told my father as my mate began purring like a common house cat. He chuckled, picking up the book on my bedside table and opening it. "For a person who hates their picture taken, I'm sure in there a lot." I said as he looked through my yearbook.

"I love this." He said, looking at my graduation photo that was taken at the beginning of the year.

"Human me? Yeah, I look different now for sure."

"Most likely to be together for eternity. I didn't know that was a category." My father chuckled and I grinned.

"I didn't either. The Cullen's left in the beginning of the year like I told you, but apparently everyone loved the fact that we got back together." I shrugged.

"Go to sleep love, you look exhausted." I nodded, leaning back into the pillows.

"You can sleep on the couch in my studio if you want, or keep painting, you know where everything is."

"I will. Sleep." He insisted, kissing my head and turning out the lights, shutting the door behind him.

.

.

.

This is just kind of a filler chapter, I wanted to show Klaus and Hope's relationship a little as I think it is pure and amazing, it brings me joy. Plz review and tell me if you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

I sat with my father the next day, head on his shoulder as we watched Jasper begin training for the day. It wasn't until 20 minutes later when I noticed my Uncle Kol by himself that I realized Bella was nowhere in sight. "Max, where's Bella?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Kol took her home last night, had a witch spell her house so cold ones couldn't come in without an invitation so when he said not to follow I didn't think anything of it…should I not have listened?" I shook my head.

"It's okay, just run it by me next time, I know Kol wouldn't risk hurting Bella but he doesn't know the lengths Edward could go…has anyone seen her?" Everyone shook their heads, making me slightly nervous.

"I called her to see if she wanted me to pick her up, she answered and sounded exhausted so I told her to sleep and I would see her later." My uncle told me.

"I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back soon. Do everything Jasper says while I'm gone." I told Kenzie who nodded, Jasper nodding once as I turned and took off towards Bella's.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as I heard the name I felt like I was going to pass out, the name I had heard a million times before from both my grandmother Swan and Charlie finally had some meaning to me…just not in the way I ever thought it could. I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I was sure so I played it off until we got back to the Cullen's for the night. "Hey Hope, can I talk to you?" I asked my sister as she ran passed me, regretting it when I noticed how upset she seemed to be.

"You'll have to give me a minute!" She called back, but as soon as I saw Jasper and her father follow her I knew she wasn't coming back down. I decided to let it go, not being able to imagine how she must be feeling, meeting her father for the first time after 18 years, I knew she just needed a bit of space and I would give it to her for the night.

"Shall I take you home darling?" Kol asked as he saw me getting ready to leave and I couldn't help my blush, it was nearly always on my face since the moment I met him.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I didn't drive here today, Emmett picked me up so I was going to have to walk home or bother one of the Cullen's…you don't mind do you?" He chuckled, taking my hand and pulling me down the front steps.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, may I?" He gestured to me as if about to pick me up bridal style and I was floored by his politeness.

"Thank you." I said and he looked very confused. "Thank you for asking, Edward always just threw me onto his back like some kind of ragdoll, I really appreciate the choice."

He was stunned for a moment but bounced back quickly. "You will always have a choice with me Isabella, and I promise that he will never put his hands on you again. I had a witch spell your house earlier so that you now have to invite cold ones inside like you would any other vampire, I hope you don't mind but Jasper told me about the cold one in your room a month ago and I won't take any chances with your life." I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, you're very sweet, and the answer is yes." He smirked in a way that told me there was a side to him I had yet to see and sweet didn't cover it, he then swept me up into his arms, taking off just fast enough that I could keep my eyes open. "Thanks again Kol, you make me feel safe, that's something I thought only Hope and Jasper could do." He nodded, kissing my cheek lightly and placing me down on my porch.

"It's my job darling, as my mate you will want for nothing, in any way." He smirked yet again, winking and making me blush again.

"You're trying to charm the panties off of me aren't you? It's not working."

"Yet." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't do that, keep sticking your tongue out at me and I'll find a much better use for it." I squeaked as I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and felt him kiss my forehead. "Sleep well Isabella, I shall see you in the morning." He was gone in the blink of an eye and I sighed, walking into the house and seeing my dad passed out in front of the T.V, mariners' game on the flat screen making me laugh lightly before walking downstairs and grabbing an old box I knew contained scrapbooks.

I had spent hours combing through all of the newspaper clippings and photos, I had read every bit of information I could find and by the time I was done it was 3am. I felt the need to call Hope but I knew she would be asleep by now. I was unsure of what to do with my new realization as I laid down in my bed that night. My grandma Swan's maiden name was Whitlock, and when I traced the lineage back I found my great great great great grandmother Abigail Whitlock. There was only a small bit of information on her family, but she had an older brother who had died in the Civil War…Jasper Whitlock, my sister's soulmate…was my great great great great great uncle…what do I do with this?

.

Kol had called me earlier to find out if I needed a ride before just deciding to let me sleep in saying I sounded exhausted. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept very long, I was too worried about what I was going to do…how would Jasper react to this? Would he continue wanting to be friends with me? Should I even tell him at all? My prayers were answered of course as my sister walked through my bedroom door and stopped short upon seeing papers and scrapbooks spread out everywhere.

"Do I want to know?" She asked, chuckling and I picked up the scrapbook with my great great great great grandmothers family in it, handing it to her. "Wow bells, she looks exactly like you!" She was right of course, my grandmother and I were almost twins. She was excitedly looking over the photo until she got to the far left and froze. "Bella…"

"That's what all this is about." I gestured to the mess around me. "That's why I wanted to talk to you last night…I recognized the last name and knew I had heard it before. Your boyfriend is my however many greats uncle." Hope just stared for a moment before jumping up and pulling me out of bed.

"Well, let's get you ready and I'll take you to training. You can tell Jasper after he's done for the day." She said as if it were no big deal, handing me clothes and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"What if he's upset? What if he doesn't want to be related to me Hope, I…I don't know what to say. We're just starting to really become closer and I don't want to ruin it." She laughed as she began cleaning the mess up.

"Bella, Jasper will be thrilled to find out you're related, he's always wanted to know what happened to his family and you have the evidence right here! You're giving him one of his biggest dreams Bella! If anything this can only make your relationship stronger. I promise Bells, he'll be happy." I paused before nodding and stepping into the shower before getting dressed. I blow dried my hair and pulled my shoes on before walking out to see Hope holding the box in her arms.

"You're taking it all?"

"Of course, it's not like Charlie will notice it gone for a night, hop on." She gestured to her back and I grinned. She had run me just about everywhere and she, like Kol, slowed down slightly to let me enjoy the ride. She took off into the woods and ran for about 10 minutes before we arrived at the field.

We were sat in the truck a few hours later, Bella in Kol's lap snuggling and me dozing on my father's shoulder after a long battle with Jasper. "Alright everyone, this is it, we're done training for the night and we will see you on the battle field tomorrow. Thank you for coming." Carlisle said as the sun had started to go down and everyone who needed to sleep had begun yawning.

"Come on darling, I'll take you home." Kol spoke to Bella who was about to accept when I cut her off.

"Actually Bella is having dinner at our place, you can tell Charlie you're having a sleepover with us." I had obviously officially moved out of Charlie's house, which he actually seemed relieved by, not knowing what to really do with me.

"Um…okay?" She questioned and I nodded encouragingly as Jasper walked over, picking me up and kissing me gently.

"Tired darlin'?" I shook my head as he held me to his chest, about to begin home.

"Dad, can you carry that for me?" I asked, gesturing to the box and he agreed just before all the vampires took off.

.

"What's the box for?" Emmett wondered as we all got home and watched Esme cook dinner.

"Jasper." I answered, taking it from my dad and pulling my boyfriend away from everyone.

"What's going on darlin', you're feeling all kinds of excited and Bella has been nervous as hell since she arrived."

"You are going to take this box upstairs and read it, all of it, do not come down until you are finished with everything in here, okay?" He looked very suspicious.

"Alright…what are you up to?" I shook my head, grinning at him.

"Nothing, I just think you're going to be very happy with the outcome." I walked back into the kitchen just as Esme started serving the food and sat down with Bella to eat. My family sat at the island discussing things with the Cullen patriarch while my hybrids all sat at the table with us, eating and laughing. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Jasper came back downstairs and when he did everyone looked up, feeling the ambush of emotions immediately.

"Jazzman, tone it down!" Johnny laughed and I kicked him under the table.

The amount of amazement, and wonder and overwhelming love I felt was astounding. Bella stood nervously as he stared at her, looking almost ready to just run from the entire situation. "Look Jasper, if you don't want me around anymore I get it, but can I-" She was cut off by my mate lifting her into his arms and holding her as tightly as possible without breaking her. I grabbed Uncle Kol before he got up and he looked at me confused. "Jasper…you're shaking." I felt tears in my eyes as I heard my mate sobbing into my sisters arms. She held him as tightly as she could, stroking his hair and trying to calm him down. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to know the truth, I'm sorry."

"No Bella, never apologize! I've always wanted to know what happened to my sister, now I know she had an amazing life after I was gone. You are proof of that Bella, no wonder I'm so protective of you. My baby sister's great great great great granddaughter!" Everyone in the room gasped at that and I shushed them, ushering everyone out of the room with their plates.

"He won't hurt her Kol, it's okay." He nodded as I shoved him into the living room, giving my mate and sister space to talk without prying ears. It was hours before we saw either of them again. They had moved upstairs and Jasper had finally come down around midnight.

"She passed out." He admitted and I chuckled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love how happy you are babe." I smiled, kissing his cheek before snuggling in to go to sleep.

"Thank you for talking her into telling me." He kissed my head, leaning back on the couch so I could be in a better position and allowing me to sleep on his chest, knowing he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"You needed to know as much as she did, now it all makes sense why you felt the need to be so close. I guess Bella and I really will be family when we get married. She'll marry my uncle so I'll be her step niece and I'll marry her great great great great great uncle and be her great great great great great step aunt…that's so weird…" He snorted.

"I expect nothing less from all of us."


End file.
